Life at PHS
by dudefandoms
Summary: Welcome to Panem High School, where a group of friends find themselves stuck in the never-ending labyrinth of life. They all have their own issues, but will that stop them from being friends? Will they be able to ever get through their high school years? (Modern Day AU with Everlark, Clato, Odesta, and more)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I got the urge to start another fanfic. So here I am. This story is simply that. A work of fiction (my part) using Suzanne Collin's characters. My other stories are "Every Rose has its Thorn" and "The Battle for Love" so please check them out! **** Love you all, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, THG is owned by Suzanne Collins, not by me. I'm working on it.**

**Life at PHS**

**Chapter 1**

(Clove's POV)

To everyone else in this hateful world, there isn't a whole lot to me. I'm just a seventeen year old girl. No one takes the time to get to know me. They just assume things that aren't true and then take matters into their own hands.

I've been bullied at school for as long as I can remember. Mostly by this one girl named Glimmer. She's the epitome of "perfect" to everyone else in this world. But not to me. She's a blond-haired, blue-eyed, short-skirted, crop-top-wearing, 5'2" demon straight out of you-know-where. She takes every opportunity to tease me, calling me names and hurting me in every way she can think of.

And it doesn't even get better when I get home. My father is always drunk and physically abuses me, attacking my back with a belt often. My mother died when I was ten years old and I have no siblings.

I have no friends. My life is simply going to school and then staying away from home until I want to go to sleep. Sometimes, I even sleep outside my house on a bench.

I self-harm as well. I have cuts on my wrists, but of course nobody notices. No one cares about me. Nobody at all.

(Katniss's POV)

"Katniss, wait up!" call Annie and Johanna, my best friends, as they make their way out of class.

I roll my eyes at them jokingly and slow down. "Come on, let's go to the mall."

"Sure," Johanna replies, without missing a beat. Johanna doesn't care a whole lot about school or her family. Not that I blame her. Her mother is dying of lung cancer and father is always drunk.

Annie thinks about it. "Okay, that sounds fun. I have nothing else to do today."

I elbow her and she laughs. Other girls stare jealously at us as boys gawk. Annie, Johanna, and I are the most popular girls in school. Everyone says we're the prettiest, but we always downplay it. We don't ever want to come off to people as stuck up or rude. But anyways, we were walking outside when Gale walks up to me.

"Hey, cutie," he winks at me.

"Shut up, Gale." He disgusted me. He was always telling me how hot I looked or how funny I was. He has had a crush on me since fourth grade and I'm desperate for him to move on.

Johanna, however, looked up at him, interested. I'm pretty sure that she has a crush on him although she refuses to admit it to Annie and me.

Gale has tried numerous times to woo me, one time even trying to kidnap me so that he could get what he wanted. I kicked him so hard in the stomach that he was still bent over in pain as I rounded the corner about a hundred feet away.

Everyone thinks my life is perfect. But it's far from it. There's that Gale issue, of course. But there's also my mother. Ever since my father died in a severe car accident, she's been a mess. She doesn't even acknowledge Prim and me most of the time, and I've had to take care of Prim ever since she was nine and I was fourteen. And I can say from experience that it's hard to be a stand-in parent at the age of fourteen.

(Annie's POV)

As Katniss, Johanna, and I walked out to Katniss's convertible, I caught a glimpse of Finnick talking with Peeta. I have a gigantic crush on Finnick and I have since the fifth grade, but I try not to show it. I'm pretty sure that even Katniss and Johanna don't know. Besides, it's not like he likes me or anything. I'm just plain, old, Annie Cresta.

(Finnick's POV)

As she walked by Peeta and me, I could feel my jaw dropping as I stared at the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet. She was wearing the prettiest yellow dress. Against her strawberry-blond hair and fair skin, the dress popped. And so did my eyes.

I hope she didn't see me gawking though. She would never have a crush on someone like me. Even though I've been voted "sexiest guy in school" numerous times, I'm pretty sure that she thinks I'm shallow.

Only my close friends know that I like her because I try not to make it obvious. It would be so embarrassing if it got out and she ended up not ever wanting to talk to me again because it would be awkward. Annie is one of those conservative girls, one of the traits I love about her. But, she isn't a pushover; she stands up for what she believes in.

I hope that one of these days I'll have the courage to talk to her; maybe even ask her out!

(Peeta's POV)

I'm pretty sure that most of the boys at PHS (Panem High School) have crushes on Annie or Katniss, two of the most popular girls in school. Not that I blame them. Personally, I like a girl named Delly, who I grew up with. I started dating her a few months back and I think that we fit well together.

But, boy is Katniss hot. She's the prettiest girl I've met in my life. _And the sweetest. Wait a second… what does that make Delly then? Could I maybe have a crush on Katniss?_

I've always had trouble sorting out my feelings and making decisions. But now it was necessary. My choice could change my life.

(Johanna's POV)

As Katniss told Gale off for harassing her, I wished, not for the first time, that I was her. Gale was such an amazing guy and I didn't understand how she couldn't see that. I am so not a girly-girl or anything, and I would never admit this to Annie or Katniss, but I have a big crush on Gale.

I watched him try to woo Katniss, to no avail, and I felt a burning feeling in my chest. It was something unfamiliar to me. But then, all of a sudden, I knew.

It was jealousy.

And I wanted Gale.

(Glimmer's POV)

I wish I was friends with Katniss, Annie, and Johanna. Even though I'm decently popular, they're on top of the popularity pyramid. And the worst part is that I don't even think they notice or care that they're popular. They could live without the spotlight. They didn't need it. But I did. I was desperate.

My only escape from my desperate need of popularity was bullying Clove. "Clover!" I taunted her. "Come over here!"

She shook her head and turned and ran.

But I caught up to her and dug my nails into her arm. "Make me popular."

And the little witch, she— she— _spit on me_ and then ran away.

I laughed. I would get her later. I would get her good. Then, I tossed my golden locks over my shoulder and flounced away.

(Third Person POV)

For all these people, it was just another typical day at PHS. But it wasn't. Everything was about to change. Drastically.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so, so much for reading this. It means a ton! I will be updating this regularly along with my other stories, so if you like it so far, please follow & favorite it. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm literally begging you! I would love to know your opinion on how you want the story to go, so please just take a few seconds to review! It means the world to me!**

**Fandoms Instagram: dudefandoms We post daily and sometimes more than that. Check it out. **

**Xxx,**

**dudefandoms**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading! Please continue reviewing, favoriting, and following! **** I appreciate all the continued support.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories and my Instagram account. (check my profile)**

**This chapter will include Katniss's POV, Annie's POV, Johanna's POV, and finally, Clove's POV.**

**Warning: Ends on a cliffhanger. (mwahahaha) the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. So please go and review! Review you lovely people! Review! **

**Nicknames will be used: Katniss=Kat, Johanna=Jo, Ann=Annie, and maybe Peet=Peeta and Finn=Finnick (in case you needed clarification)**

**Disclaimer: I could try to take the rights to THG, but I think I'd end up in jail… so I'll just continue writing fanfics for all you lovely people to read. **** All I own is the plot and my wonderful little character Drew, who you will meet this chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

(Annie's POV)

Katniss and Johanna call me the Fashion Queen. Yes, I am the shyest out of the three of us, but I know all the ins-and-outs of fashion and they know it. Immediately after arriving, I rushed them both into Forever 21, which coincidentally is my favorite store. Okay, fine. It wasn't a coincidence.

As soon as we were in, I sent them off to look around. I settled myself in the dresses and skirts section, calm and relaxed. Shopping is one of my favorite things to do and it honestly does relax me. I walked through it slowly, looking for pieces that caught my eye.

My favorite colors are blue and yellow and I wear them often. I also like wearing white. Katniss loves forest green and for some reason, brown and black. But she is pretty flexible, and will wear most colors. Johanna is the tricky one. She loves brown and black as well, and also dark blue and yellow, but she's not really into all this shopping stuff.

I emerged from my "shopping trance" (another one of Katniss and Johanna's names) with a white dress with blue trim and a white skirt with black polka-dots for myself, a black hi-low skirt and a black and white striped dress for Johanna, and a dark green, curve hugging dress for Katniss.

When I showed them, both of them really liked the items I'd chose for them.

"And the shopping queen strikes again," Johanna laughed, winking at me.

Katniss mock-bowed down to me, smiling. I rolled my eyes and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, let's go try this stuff on."

By the time we left the mall, Kat, Jo, and I were weighed down with bags from various stores.

"Thank you so much, Annie," Katniss smiles. "You found most of this stuff for me."

Johanna nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you, Ann."

I called shotgun and Johanna cursed quietly. Katniss always drove us; after all it _is_ her car. So, Jo and I always "fought" over who got shotgun.

(Johanna's POV)

Gosh dang it! Annie called shotgun again, so I was stuck in the back._ I'm gonna get that little red-head, _I thought jokingly.

When Katniss dropped me off, I said goodbye to her and Annie and walked into my house. It was dark, as usual. My adoptive parents always were working late. I was very lucky to have been welcomed into such a good family. My life wasn't so great before I met them. My birth parents were taken hostage and killed by a man in all black when I was just eleven. The police know who it is now. They call him "Snow" and they caught him two years after he murdered my parents. He was charged with murder and was killed by way of firing squad. A brutal death. He deserved it though. And the worst part is that the police never found out why he killed my parents. I shivered.

I did my homework quickly, not caring whether the answers were right or not. It didn't matter. I was apparently a "genius". Teachers were always calling me a cheater because I got all A's and B's on tests and it was obvious that I never studied and didn't care about school.

Then I cooked dinner for myself, just a simple burrito and a microwaved quesadilla. And I sat at my adoptive parents' big dining table all alone.

(Katniss's POV)

When I got home, I smelled nothing. _What a surprise,_ I thought bitterly. My mother never cooks for us. She hasn't since my father passed away. Prim ran to me and hugged me. "Hi Katniss!" She grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her cheerful face. "Hello, little duck."

Prim's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I made a new friend! His name is Drew. And he's deaf. Could we go to the library because I want to get a sign language book so I can talk to him!"

I couldn't believe how good of a person my little sister was. She made me want to cry because of how sweet she was. "Alright, Prim. Maybe we can stop and eat at BJ's on the way home. Would you like that?"

Her face lit up and she nodded. And then she grabbed my hand and we left all without me saying a word to Mother.

(Clove's POV)

I hid out in the park gazebo doing homework until nightfall. And then, only then did I allow myself to check the time on my phone. 7:30. Still too early to venture home. Even though I knew no one had texted me, I checked my messages anyways. _No new messages._ The words flashed on the screen, taunting me, and I put the phone down.

Then, I just sat there, on the bench in the gazebo, staring into space until it was 8:30. Then I began walking home. As soon as I was inside the house, a hand pulled me down the hall.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking him.

My dad responded by pulling off my shirt and lashing at me with his belt, everywhere that he could reach on my back except under my bra strap.

Grimacing in pain, I just lay there on the floor as he beat me senseless.

"How could you?" he asked, his voice unrealistically quiet as he finished his beating.

"What?" I asked, forcing the word to come out of my mouth. Blood was trickling down my back and my fists were clenched at my sides as I stood up.

"Not come home until 8:45 at night! Clove, are you kidding me? This is ridiculous."

I muttered some choice words at him and then hobbled to my room, locking the door behind me. As sad as this was, I had enough food to last me for a week, a mini fridge, a TV, a laptop, clothes, a bathroom, and a ladder outside my window for when I had to leave. My room, aside from the gazebo, was my safe haven. I took a shower, biting my lip as the hot water stung my bloody lashes.

As soon as I was done, I got into bed and fell right asleep. I was tired of my life. I was done.

**Well, just because I'm so mean *evil villain laugh*, I had to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. Cato will probably make his "debut" in next chapter, so please sit tight and review, follow, and favorite!**

**Review and let me know your ideas? Should I pair Johanna up with anyone? Make Peeta break up with Delly? Make Delly evil? Give me your input! **

**I'll update ASAP. Just know, the more reviews I get, the faster you'll get chapters. **

**Love you all and thanks so much for reading! **

**Xxx,**

**dudefandoms**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing on my last chapter! **** Also, thank you for the follows and favorites.**

**This chapter will probably be longer than most, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**This chapter will be in Peeta's POV, and Clove's POV**

**A bit of Keeta and Clato; No Odesta because I don't have Finnick or Annie's POV in this chapter. There will be more romantic moments between all three couples as the story goes on. Promise. **

**I use Ms. Collins as a teacher's name. In no way is it meant disrespectfully. It's meant as a joke and just an easy name to move the story along. **

**Disclaimer: As beautiful as all these characters are, I sadly don't own any of them. Or the original story line. *sobs loudly in the corner*. All I own is the plot of this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 3**

(Peeta's POV)

I woke up and my mind was filled with thoughts of her. But, with a start, I realized it wasn't the _right_ her. I was supposed to be in love with Delly, and instead, I found myself head over heels for Katniss.

But how could I _not _like Katniss? She's beautiful, sweet, funny, and not afraid to stick up for what she believes in. Delly is— all those things too. No, who am I kidding. Delly is nothing compared to Katniss. And I know that sounds mean, but it's how I felt. I was deeply in love with Katniss.

Alright, let me clear this up. I am _not_ a player. I have only dated one girl, Delly, in my life. I just feel something really special for Katniss, that once in a lifetime feeling, and I'm not about to pass it up. I needed to follow my heart.

I resolved to break up with Delly today. Then, maybe if I had the courage, I would ask Katniss out the following day. I smiled at the thought of having Katniss in my arms, kissing her beautiful lips.

"Snap out of it, Peeta!" I said aloud, pinching myself. _First, I would have to break up with Delly. _And it went without saying that it wasn't going to be an easy task.

I got dressed carelessly. I honestly don't care all that much about what I wear. But usually my outfits are pretty much the same. Either jeans and a t-shirt, or shorts and a t-shirt. And if it was cold, I threw on a sweatshirt or jacket. I'm not picky about that kind of stuff. Today, I had on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with the Nike swoosh on it. Then, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my hair, spiking it up slightly in the front.

My iPhone buzzed with a message from Finnick. "I'm outside," it read. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Finnick always picked me up for school. Sometimes, he took Marvel and Gale, two of our other friends, but it was once a week at the most.

"Hey, Finnick. I opened the door to the passenger seat and got in.

"Hey, Peeta, how's it going?"

"Well, I'm breaking up with Delly today," I said, chewing on my lip.

"Whoa, dude! Why?" Finnick asked, obviously surprised.

"I kind of have a thing for Katniss," I mumbled.

"This is perfect!" Finnick exclaimed. "If Annie and I and you and Katniss are couples, we can go out on double dates!"

"Yeah," I said, still deep in thought.

Finnick seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he steered the topic to the football game that was on last night. And we just talked about the game till we arrived at PHS. Finnick parked right next to a convertible that I recognized as Katniss's.

"Wow, your game is certainly on today," I muttered to him as we got out of the car.

He winked at me and we walked into the school. "See you in first period," I said, as we parted ways. I had to go to my locker and he had to go to his, but we had first period math together.

When I got to my locker just down the hall, I was surprised to see that someone was standing there, waiting for me.

"Delly?" I asked, surprised.

"Hey, Peet," she said seductively, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Want to do something after school?"

"Um, actually." I ran my hands through my hair nervously. _When would I have a chance to break up with her?_ "Sure, that sounds great," I said weakly. _I'd just have to break up with her there._

I grabbed my math book and headed to class as the two minute bell rang. I sat down at my seat with one minute to spare. "Hey Katniss," I said softly.

"Hi," she said smiling. _She looks so beautiful when she smiles._ "Um, earth to Peeta!" she giggled.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbly.

"You were staring." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

_Aw, crap, _I thought.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"No biggie."

"Ahem. Mister Mellark? Miss Everdeen? Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

Class must've started with Katniss and I were talking.

Now it was Katniss's turn to be dumb. "Huh?" she asked, her face blank.

"Please pay attention in my class," said Ms. Collins **[See what I did there? (; ]**, staring us down. When she'd decided we would behave, she turned around to finish the problem she was working on.

Katniss's eyes gleamed. They only gleamed that way when she was looking for trouble. _This should be good. _Katniss raised her hand and Ms. Collins turned around and nodded at her. "Yes Katniss?"

"I have a comment, Ms. Collins."

"Go ahead."

"It's a proven statement that people's brains don't function properly until ten in the morning. It's only 8:24 right now and my brain is having a hard time learning. I think everyone else is too. May I be excused for some air?" She smiled sweetly.

_No one would be able to resist that smile._

Ms. Collins sighed. "I imagine all the rest of you need 'air' too?"

Everyone cheered. "You have fifteen minutes."

On the way out, I jogged to catch up with Katniss. "That was great!"

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders modestly. "I was tired of school. And it is a proven fact." She winked at me.

_I think I died and went to Heaven right then and there._

(Clove's POV)

I stopped at my locker between history and gym to get my gym bag. I silently began walking to the gym when I tripped over someone and sprawled out onto the floor. Someone, probably Glimmer, was laughing hysterically and I heard the click of a camera as someone took a picture.

_Come on, Clove, don't cry._

"Woah, there, I'm so sorry," said a boy. He reached out his hand and helped me up. But since I'm so clumsy, I tripped over the straps of my gym bag and fell into the boy's arms. I was expecting him to yell at me or hit me, but he did neither.

"Easy now, we just met." He chuckled softly and winked at me to show that it was a joke.

But I knew that, joke or not, my face was still bright red. "Sorry," I whispered.

"No worries at all. My name's Cato, I'm new here. What's your name?"

I marveled at how nice this boy, Cato, was being. I felt like I was being tricked. In a second, cameras were going to pop out and people would laugh and yell "Tricked ya!" and I would be miserable all over again. But this is the _first_ person in forever to actually acknowledge me. I decided to take a risk.

"I'm Clove."

"Well, looks like you're a lucky Clov-er." He laughed at his ridiculous play on words and I had to laugh too.

"What class do you have next?" I asked him.

He handed me a slip of paper with his classes listed in order on it.

"No way." I said. "We have the same schedule!"

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now, won't we Clove?" He winked at me again and I could feel myself blushing again.

"Let's go before we're late," I laughed. _Oh my gosh, I just laughed for the first time in forever. A real laugh._ I was astonished.

Cato, who was super cute (!), slung his arm around my neck casually and said, "Alright, general. Lead me into battle." He fake saluted, and we headed to gym.

I snuck a look back and was satisfied to see Glimmer's jaw had dropped to the floor. She mouthed, "He's mine. Lay off."

But I just turned and laughed at something Cato had said. Maybe my life was improving.

It was about time.

**Well, thanks for reading. **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty long, so yeah.**

**Remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**

**Other stories: "Every rose has it's thorn" & "The battle for love"**

**Instagram is dudefandoms ! check it out please! **

**Till next time! Love you all!**

**Xxx,**

**Dudefandoms**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'll be updating more frequently now. Sorry for that big gap in between all the chapters of my three stories. I was sick for about four days and I'm finally getting better now. And for a couple days, I was just completely busy with summer activities. School starts in like two weeks though, so updates might be a little irregular starting then. Please bear with me! **

**This chapter includes some: Clato, Keeta, and Odesta**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot to this fanfiction. Nothing *sobs* else *sobs harder* related to *blows nose* The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 4**

(Cato's POV)

Well, it was only my first day at Panem High School, and it seemed like I was going to like it. Just as I was walking to second period, the prettiest girl I'd ever seen had tripped and fallen into my arms. Like, seriously, talk about luck! She seemed terribly embarrassed. People _were _laughing. But I wasn't. I just thought it was cute.

After she'd gotten over herself, however, we began walking to our second period, gym, making small talk. "So, do you like it here at PHS?" I asked her.

She swung her gym bag back and forth down her arm and bit her lip. "The school's great," she finally replied. "but I just don't have very many friends here."

I didn't pry. "Don't worry, Clove-r, I'll be your friend."

"Really?" she asked. She looked up at me, admiration lighting up her eyes. Then, something changed in her expression. "Thank you, Cato, but you have a great chance to be popular here! You're athletic, you seem smart, and you're completely h—". She stopped herself before she finished, her cheeks turning redder than tomatoes.

I winked at her. "I'm completely what?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

She attempted to not laugh but it came out like a demented cackle/snort. "You're not making this easy."

"Am I supposed to be? We just met!" I busted out laughing.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've known you for forever." Her brown eyes searched my blue ones, and I felt a sense of longing in hers.

"Me too," I admitted.

"But it isn't bad," she murmured. "Okay, I said that you're," She inhaled. "completely hot." She averted her eyes.

However, this time it was my turn to be surprised and blush. No one had ever complimented me like that before. On the outside, I may seem like a tough jock guy, which I am. But inside, sometimes I can be a real softie. "Thanks, you're very cute too, Clove." I turned to look at her, but she was gone. She had bolted down the hall before I could finish. I sighed and headed to gym class.

_If I wanted to date her, I did not have an easy road ahead of me._

(Katniss's POV)

In gym class, Annie, Johanna, and I got dressed in our little corner. We always get dressed in that same corner every second period.

"How was English?" I asked them. They have Ms. Trinket first period.

Johanna rolled her eyes as she pulled on her shirt. "Same old, same old."

Annie pretended to scold her. "Now, Jo, it was not that bad and you know it!" Then she turned to me. "It was alright today. Fun lesson, upset teacher."

It was my turn to groan. When Ms. Trinket was upset, everyone was upset. Annie gave me the warning glance she always gives Johanna and I as a joke and I rolled my eyes in response. She giggled.

When the three of us finished, we headed into the gym where Ms. Enobaria was waiting for the whole class. Most of the boys had already finished dressing out. I always wonder how they do it so fast. Sometimes I swear that they wear their P.E. clothes under their regular clothes just so they can change faster. But they call me a jealous liar.

Ms. Enobaria cleared her throat. Everyone became quiet. She's nice most of the time, but don't cross her. Ever. "Hello, class, today we'll be doing an easy workout day." The boys cheered while girls groaned. "You may choose your workout groups. Up to twelve people per group." Now everyone was cheering. She blew her whistle. "Go!"

Of course, Ann grabbed Jo and I. Then, she pulled us through the mad crowd of people until she found Peeta, Finnick, and Gale. "Want to be in our group?" she asked, smiling. I'm guessing that the smile was directed at Finnick.

"Sure!" Finnick exclaimed. Annie's smile brightened. Yup. I was right.

Peeta and Gale stood up next to Finnick, both looking at me. Gale's face broke out into what looked like the smile of an evil clown about to murder a group of children. _Gosh, Gale scares me._ Even if he is my friend, that guy freaks me out sometimes. Peeta, however, just looked at me for a moment, smiled, and then looked away. _Now that's a true gentleman, _I thought. Peeta looks so cute right now— _Katniss what are you thinking?! Peeta has a girlfriend! Delly!_

I realized I'd been staring at Peeta with a goofy smile on my face and I looked away. Finnick and Annie were smiling at each other and Johanna was goggling at Gale. In the time I'd been caught up in Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer had joined our group. _Ugh, I hate Glimmer. _She's the major bully of PHS and is dating a new boy every day. Except when she has her eye on a taken boy. Then she won't give up until she gets what she wants. I shivered even though it was hot in the room.

"Peeta!" squealed a voice. _Delly._ She walked through the crowd, her hair swishing behind her in a ponytail. She hugged Peeta. I balled my fists.

"Hi… Delly," Peeta looked down.

_Wait a second. Is it just me or is he trying to ignore Delly?_

"I hope it's okay that I'm in your group, you guys. I am Peeta's _girlfriend_ after all." She looked at me as she said it, as if she thought I was going to pounce on him right then. I wasn't even sure if I liked him. Well I was. But I only liked him a tiny little bit.

Just then, two more people walked up to us. Clove, one of Glimmer's common targets, and a boy. I didn't recognize him. He must've been new. "Hi," the boy greeted us. "I'm Cato, and I'm new here."

Peeta and Finnick smiled at him and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Peeta and this is Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gale, Marvel, Delly, Glimmer, and Katniss." He introduced all of us in turn.

"Is it alright if Clove and I join your group?"

"Of course!" Annie exclaimed. She was the sweetest of all of us. "Come here, Clove. Let's talk." Clove looked scared, but followed Annie as she led her into the locker room.

I wondered what they were talking about.

I bent down to tie my shoe, when _BAM!_ I was on the floor, flattened. Delly was standing on top of me, her designer running shoe on my throat. I gasped for air. "Help!" I tried. But it came out as a whisper.

"Listen, you b—– **(choice word there)**, you better leave Peeta alone. I know you're trying to steal him from me, but it isn't going to work! He loves me! Not you! Stay away!" With that, she spit on me and pushed harder with her foot.

How was no one seeing this? Or maybe they saw but just didn't care all that much. But then, Delly's foot was gone. Instead, two people were helping me stand. I was gasping for air. I still heard him.

"Katniss, are you okay?" His worried blue eyes met my brown ones.

It was at that moment that I knew that I wanted him in my life.

_Forever._

(Annie's POV)

As I saw Clove walk up with Cato, I knew it was my chance. She'd been a severe target of bullying for a long time and I wanted to help her. The problem was, she never really let anyone talk or get close to her at all. In the locker room, I checked to make sure Ms. Enobaria was still in the gym, and then I sat next to her.

"So, what did you need?" Clove asked me, her voice hollow. "Clean your house, do your dishes, get in a fight?"

I looked at her, a horrified expression on my face. "Wha— Wh— Uhh- ?" was all that came out when I tried to speak.

"You mean, you're not using me for something?" her voice cracked.

I shook my head and then I found my voice. "Clove, I've been wanting to help you for forever. You just never let me get close enough so I could do that. Glimmer is a mean girl."

"Very mean," Clove muttered.

I giggled a little. "Yes, very mean. I want to help you. How about you hang out with Katniss, Johanna, and I from now on? We'll probably eat lunch with Finnick, Peeta, Marvel, and Gale soon too. And maybe your friend, Cato."

Clove's jaw had dropped and she was smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen on anyone. "You mean, you actually want to be my friend? A _popular_ girl wants to be _my _friend? Why?" Then, the joy disappeared from her face and she narrowed her eyes. "Wait, this is an experiment, isn't it?"

"No!" I blurted. She was making being friends with her so difficult! But I guess she just couldn't let her guard down very easily.

That seemed to relax her a little. "Thank you. I would enjoy that very much. But I seriously hope that this isn't some trick."

"I promise it isn't. And if this helps, you and Cato are cute together. I can see it."

She blushed a deep red. "Cato and I aren't going out. We just met, in fact. But, thanks. I think I might like him if he doesn't turn out to be a jerk."

I burst out laughing. And then I heard the clack of shoes on the tile floor. "Uh oh," I whispered to Clove, who's brown eyes were wide.

"Girls! Get out there!" Ms. Enobaria yelled. "Shoo!"

We tried not to burst out laughing as we ran out.

I had changed a girl's life and made a friend. And I wouldn't let her down.

**Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I made it longer than usual because I figured that I owed you guys that much after not updating for so long. Sorry about that! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I can't believe that so many people are reading and maybe even liking my stories! When I first started, I didn't think anyone would read my stories. You guys proved me wrong. Thank you so so much for that. **

**Please continue reviewing, following, and favoriting. Your continuous support means a lot.**

**Tell me any ideas you have for the next couple chapters and I hope that this chapter satisfied all of your guys' needs. I'll do my best to use your ideas in my stories. Thanks! **

**Xxx,**

**Dudefandoms (same user on Instagram ****)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait! Thank you for hanging with me. I love each and every one of you!**

**Some Keeta, Odesta, and Clato**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to THG. Those belong to the amazing and talented Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter 5**

(Clove's POV)

As Annie talked to me, I was blown away by how kind and sincere she seemed to be. It almost seemed like an experiment, but she assured me it wasn't.

All of a sudden, Annie and I were interrupted by Ms. Enobaria. "Girls! Get out of here! Shoo!" she yelled.

As we escaped the locker room, giggling, I felt like I actually had a friend. I would have to wait and see. "Come on!" Annie exclaimed, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me along with her. "Let's go find the others."

Still a little bit cautious, I followed her. When we got back to where our group had originally been, Annie gasped. "What?" I asked her.

She shook her head and pointed at the floor. Katniss was sprawled on the floor, Peeta at her side. She had a huge red mark on her throat. "Annie!" Katniss called.

Annie knelt next to Katniss wordlessly, her eyes filling with tears. Still holding her hand, I squeezed it gently. "What happened to her?" Annie asked Peeta, her voice almost a whisper.

"Long story," Peeta replied.

"Guys, why are we still here? We should be getting her to the nurse!" I blurted out. There was a murmur of assent from everyone in the group, and together, we picked Katniss up and carried her down to the nurse's office.

Annie, Johanna, and Peeta were inside with Katniss, but the nurse had shooed everyone else out. Something about a lack of privacy. Not like it made a whole heck of a difference. I sat down on a chair outside of the office and waited. Finnick and Gale were pacing the halls.

According to what I know about this group, most of them have been friends for a very long time. I also know that Gale has a huge crush on Katniss (he makes it rather obvious), but she doesn't return his feelings at all.

Someone sat next to me, startling me. "You doing alright?"

I turned to look at the person and found myself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of Cato. I shrugged. There was no reason for me to explain that I didn't even really know Katniss all that well in person. Or any of their group of friends, to be exact.

Cato nodded, seeming a little disappointed with my "answer", but recovered almost immediately. "Before I forget, if you need anything else, feel free to text me." He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

I smiled at him. "I will." I tucked the paper carefully into my back pocket, right next to my iPhone. That way, I would remember to text Cato as soon as school was over for the day.

Just then, the nurse came out. Finnick and Gale stopped pacing and looked at her. Cato found my hand and squeezed it. And just like that, I was falling for him.

"So," the nurse began. "Katniss will be okay. She was having a hard time breathing at first due to the amount of pressure put on her throat, but after a little bit, she seemed to recover immensely. You guys can probably come and see her now, but one at a time."

Finnick headed towards the door, but just as he was about to open it, Peeta came out. "Um, Clove?" he started. "Kat is asking for you."

Surprised, I got up and followed Peeta into the office. When I was inside and had found Katniss's room, Peeta walked back out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" I asked, when I saw Katniss lying on the small cot. She smiled and looked at Johanna and Annie, as if checking for confirmation on something.

"I'm a lot better," she said. "Um, Clove, there's something we wanted to ask you."

I nodded. "Alright, shoot."

Annie smiled and nudged Katniss's leg jokingly. "Enough with the suspense, Kat."

Johanna rolled her eyes.

I bit my fingernails.

"Do you want to be part of our group? Like, be our friend and do things with us?"

I'm pretty sure my face lit up like a Christmas tree when I heard this, but it fell just as fast. "This is some kind of practical joke, isn't it," I muttered bitterly.

Annie and Katniss looked horrified. Johanna seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"Of course n—," Annie couldn't finish because Johanna had clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Now, let me clear this up. I love practical jokes, but this wouldn't be my idea of a good joke. It's mean, cruel, unkind, and completely unnecessary. We are completely, entirely serious," Johanna stated, completely calm.

I looked over at Katniss and Annie. They both were smiling now.

"It would be an honor to be your guys' friend."

Katniss sat up slowly. "Bring it it!"

And suddenly, I found myself right in the middle of a four-way hug.

And I don't think I've ever been happier.

(Finnick's POV) **(I know, about time right?)**

Katniss is basically my best friend. She _was _my first friend. Our parents were friends when we were little. I love her. Like a sister though, not in the way I like Annie.

And now Kat was in the nurse's office, in pain, because some stupid, rude girl decided to stand on her throat.

I swear, that when I catch that girl, I will make her pay. And I'll have Peeta's help, too. She won't get away without at least three bruises.

As I waited for my turn to see Kat, I cracked my knuckles in anticipation.

(Annie's POV)

Johanna, Clove, and I walked out of Katniss's s "room" so that she could have some space. Johanna and Clove went to sit by Gale and Cato, who were already deep in conversation. I, however, walked over to Finnick.

"Hey," I said, shyly. We may be friends, but there is no way he could ever like me.

"Hi Annie, how's she doing?" Finnick asked me.

"Much better." I wasn't at all jealous that he cared so much about Kat. Okay, maybe I was a little bit. But they loved each other like a brother and sister, so I'm not too worried about that.

"That's good. How about you? How are you doing?" Finnick looked down at his hands, studying them.

"Fine," I said, smiling at him. I hope my face wasn't turning all red, but it usually did when I was talking to Finnick.

But when I looked back at him, I saw that his was red too.

(Peeta's POV)

As soon as I saw that the three girls had left the room, I slipped back inside. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Peet, hi." She smiled at me and sat up again.

"Are you alright?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Peeta, you've asked me that like a million times. Yes, I'm fine. Now, can I please leave?"

I sighed. "You should stay here. You know, get better."

"But I don't want to." She stood up stubbornly and began to walk out. "The nurse said I could leave when I was ready.

"But Kat—," I began.

But I couldn't finish because she waved me off.

"I'll be fine, honestly. Thanks for being such a great friend, Peeta." She hugged me tightly right there in the nurse's office. And she didn't let go.

And hey, I'm not going to complain.

**Okay, so first, I just want to say how sorry I am. I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry. I know it isn't an excuse, but school just started and I'm already so busy. **** I will try to update more regularly, though.**

**Secondly, please leave a review so I know what you guys want to read about in this story! I have plenty of ideas for things I can do with this, and I want to hear yours as well.**

**Please follow, favorite, & review this story, and check out my other ones. Not begging, but it is greatly appreciated.**

**Love you all!**

**Xxx,**

**Dudefandoms (Instagram is the same, check it out)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I know that you guys don't want to read a long, boring message. You just want the story. Well, I need to tell you something first, so PLEASE read it. My best friend's and my fandoms Instagram account got hacked today. We had 2,000+ followers on it and we're really sad now. We made a new one DUDEFANDOM and it would mean the world to us if you could follow us. We're trying to get back to 2k. Comment "fanfiction" on our latest pic after you follow so that I know you read this. I'll spam you with likes. Thanks so, so much all you lovely people. **** And now for the story.**

**This chapter will include kind of a lot of Keeta and little mentions of Odesta and Clato. More next chapter, I promise! Please put your requests in the reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

(Katniss's POV)

As I hugged Peeta in the nurse's office, I couldn't help but think that I liked him. _Katniss, stop it, _I chided myself. He was dating Delly after all. Yes, that's the same exact girl who tried to kill me with her shoe during gym class. I tightened my grip on Peeta and he grunted in surprise.

"I really like you," he whispered into my ear.

"I like you too, Peeta," I whispered back. "But what about Delly?"

Peeta stiffened and let go. _I'd ruined the moment._ He caught my eye and looked at me cautiously. "Katniss, I'm going to break up with Delly after school today. We're over. Then, if you want, maybe you and I could go out some time."

I giggled nervously. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. _Darn it! _I hate blushing in front of other people. It makes me look weak. "Are you asking me out, Peeta?" I asked teasingly.

"Depends. Would you say yes?" His ocean-blue eye sparkled with laughter.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I replied flirtatiously.

"I can't wait any longer," Peeta murmured, leaning in again.

_Here it is! The moment I'd been waiting for!_

And just then, his lips met mine. His tasted minty, like he'd eaten a tic-tac or was chewing mint gum. Our mouths still pressed together, he led me to the cot and we kissed and kissed. Basically, it was paradise. I never thought I could like someone so much.

(Gale's POV)

I was done with Peeta hogging Katniss. I _had_ to see her. Maybe after she saw me, she'd fall desperately in love with me. So, I decided to make my move.

I stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair I'd been sitting in moments earlier. "What are you doing?" Finnick asked me, his sea-green eyes hard with controlled anger.

"Going to see Katniss. She loves me, you know," I smirked at him. He drove me crazy. He was Peeta's best friend. Maybe that was one reason. But all the girls seemed to be madly in love with him. He's won the award "Sexy God" at every single school dance. I didn't even know that was a thing! But Finnick doesn't care about those girls. He loves Annie, and it's obvious to everyone except her.

Finnick's voice jolted me back to reality. "Are you freaking blind? It's _obvious _that Katniss likes Peeta. Besides, I bet you're too late, Hawthorne. I bet they've been making out this whole time!" He made a kissy face at me and I punched him in the stomach.

"Cut it out, Gale." Annie's voice was hard, which was unusual. She was always nice to everyone!

"I didn't —," I began.

"Stop. Katniss doesn't like you. Just give up and get on with your life." She glared at me.

From behind her, Finnick stared at her admiringly.

"Whatever. I have no time to listen to you guys. I'm going to see Katniss," I told my so-called 'friends'.

Annie and Finnick glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

I turned and stepped into the big office. I went to the room that was labeled on a whiteboard, "Katniss E". _I would win Katniss back from the greasy clutches of that Peeta Mellark._

I opened the door and my mouth dropped open.

_No, no, no. This had to be a nightmare. Some kind of practical joke. Something. Anything._

(Cato's POV)

When Clove walked out of that office, she looked genuinely happy. She was talking to Johanna and Annie happily, and Annie's arm was wrapped around both Johanna and Annie.

I hadn't known Clove for long, I met her less than five hours ago. But I'm a very good judge of character. And I knew that she wasn't usually very happy. It was probably family issues. Maybe that Glimmer (choice word) as well.

I don't know how it happened so fast. I really don't. But I'm more certain about her than any other girl I met. _I have a crush on Clove._ And I think that maybe she likes me back. So, all I have to do is find a creative and sweet way to ask her out. And I think I know how to do just that.

(Johanna's POV)

As soon as we had "inducted" Clove into our group, I felt ashamed. I saw her face light up when we asked her to be our friend. She'd probably never had an actual _friend_ before. No matter how mean I am on the outside (and I am pretty mean), I am sometimes mushy on the inside. And today I was feeling very "mushy".

No matter what it took, I would make Clove feel welcome in our little group. Maybe soon, she might fit in with us like another perfect puzzle piece.

(Delly's POV) **[A/N: Oooooh adding some drama here. Tell me in reviews what you think about Delly's POV! ****]**

Katniss better watch herself. The only reason I stepped on her today was to make sure she stayed in line. _I _love Peeta. _She _doesn't. Okay, honestly, I don't like Peeta that much either. He's just really popular, and super cute and athletic. The perfect boyfriend for someone as perfect as me!

But now, I'm pretty sure he likes Katniss. And that ruins my plans. All the other hot guys have pretty much been taken. And how can I be an alpha if Peeta breaks up with me to go out with that ugly Katniss girl.

_She's got to be careful. Or one of these days, she's going to get the surprise of her life._

**Hi guys! So, the whole reason I write these stories is to improve as a writer. And I'm not getting any feedback. How can I improve if I don't get any feedback at all? I take the no reviews to mean that my story is awful. So please, if my story isn't awful, or even if it is, just leave a QUICK review. It will mean the WORLD to me. **

**So, like I said, my dudefandomS Instagram was hacked. Please follow our new account dudefandom and comment "fanfiction" on one of our photos to receive a surprise.**

**Please keep following, favoriting, and reviewing. If I don't get feedback, I will discontinue the story. [not trying to be harsh, just trying to become a better writer]. Thanks so much. Love you all! Until next time!**

**xxx. dudefandom(s)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, all. I've been very busy lately with school and all. I'm trying to update whenever possible. My friend and I got our account back, so everyone go follow dudefandoms on Instagram and comment "fanfiction" for a surprise. **

Chapter 7

(Gale's POV)

As I stared in horror at the cot in front of me, I felt my jaw drop and my fists clench into balls at my side.

"Get off of her," I growled to Peeta.

Peeta and Katniss jumped apart as if they'd just been busted by a teacher. "Gale," Katniss said, "thanks for coming."

"Catnip, how could you do this to me?" I muttered angrily.

Her face turned from happy to upset in a blink of an eye. Her gray eyes bore into me, the smile gone from her face. "Do _what _to you, Gale?"

"Kiss him like that! We're supposed to be together!"

She opened her mouth, but then shut it, obviously confused. I decided to take her momentary confusion and use it to my advantage.

I grabbed Katniss roughly and tossed her back onto the now-rumpled bed. Then, I lay on top of her and began kissing her as passionately as I dared. Which was pretty passionate. I wanted her so bad, didn't she want me, too? She tried to scream but, thankfully, it was no use. I swallowed her scream and kept making out with her. She tried to push me away, but my strong build kept her from doing so, no matter how strong she was.

Just then, I felt severe pain on my head, and I blacked out with one last thought: _I would get Katniss, even if I had to kill everyone else to do so._ And then, the world became dark.

(Peeta's POV)

_You monster! How could you do such a thing? To Katniss! _When I saw Gale climb onto poor, unsuspecting Katniss, I was stuck. I was frozen to the ground, my feet unwilling to move. _I had to save her._ I grabbed a meter stick that was leaning against the wall, probably for the nurse to measure people with, and slammed it as hard as I could onto Gale's head. His body went limp, and Katniss, beautiful Katniss, wiggled out from under him and kicked him in the head as hard as she could. Then she ran to me. _To me. _

"Thank you so much, Peeta," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's— it's okay," I muttered, stupidly.

"He tried to, you know," she whispered miserably.

"Oh, Kat, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Thanks for saving me."

At that moment, she looked so vulnerable, so _beautiful_, that I couldn't stop the words from escaping my mouth. "Will you be my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen?"

"I can't." She shook her head sorrowfully.  
"Oh," I said, dejectedly.

"I mean, Peeta, you already have a girlfriend."

"Oh," I said, my face brightening.

_RIIIIIIIING! _School was out for the weekend!

I scribbled a quick note to the nurse, letting her know we were leaving, and then Katniss and I walked out, leaving an unconscious Gale on the floor. _Hopefully to die, _I thought bitterly.

After I walked Katniss to her locker, I sped to the parking lot and saw Delly talking to her friends Glimmer and Madge. "Um, hi," I said, walking up.

"Peet!" Delly squealed, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

I rubbed uncomfortably at the red lipstick stain that was sure to be left on my face. "Can we talk real quick, Del?"

"Of course," she said, shooing off her friends.

"Okay, so, I don't really know how to say this, but I think—," I mumbled.

"Yes? Speak up, Peet! And hurry, Glim, Mad, and I are going shopping."

"I think we should break up," I blurted.

"WHAT?!" Delly screeched.

_How had I never noticed how annoying she was?_

"Yeah, um." I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

Delly clicked her tongue seductively and pulled me towards her. "Peeta," she whispered, her lips almost touching my ear. "We've been through so much together; we're such a great couple! We can't break up!" She brought her lips to mine and tried to make out with me, but I pulled away.

"Del, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you. It's what's best."

"For who?" she yelled. "You?"

_That one stung. She was right. _"I'm sorry," I muttered. And with that, I turned and walked back into the school. To ask Katniss out.

On the inside, I chided myself. I mean, now I was about to (hopefully) date someone. On the _rebound._ Not very good for my reputation. But it was _Katniss. _I needed her; I hope she felt the same way about me.

(Clove's POV)

The final bell rang and Cato walked with me to my locker. His arm was slung casually over my shoulder and he kept stealing glances at me. I think. That's what Annie told me less than two minutes ago in the bathroom.

"So, what're you doing today, Clover?"

I pretended to be deep in thought. "Well, I have to go meet up with some friends at the mall. Then, after that, I'm meeting up with someone else for dinner, and then sleeping over with five other girls in a hotel."

"Wow." Cato shook his head, a look of astonishment on his face.

"I'm kidding, dork!" I laughed out loud and then stopped. _I, Clove, had just laughed. Out loud._ It was such a rare occurrence, I barely thought it to be possible anymore.

"Just checking." Cato winked at me with his blue eyes and I felt an unfamiliar feeling as I looked at him. Almost as if— no. It wasn't possible. I couldn't be falling in love with Cato. Not after just a day.

But I was.

(Cato's POV)

_Come on, Cato. Time to make a move. _She was so pretty that it was hard to see straight. I could barely breathe around her for fear I would say something stupid.

For the first time ever, I almost felt like a coward.

Clove and I were walking out of the school and I realized that it was now or never. For me. For her. For _us._

I balled my fists and gathered my courage. "Well, after you're done hanging out with all your zillions of friends, do you think you can fit a meal with me in?"

She giggled. "Are you joking?"

_Dangit, Cato, _I cursed inwardly at myself. _A beautiful girl like her would never go out with someone like you. _

"I was serious." I gulped, hoping that was the right thing to say.

She smirked. "I'm not busy. What were you planning, huh Hadley?" **(A/N: I'm using his fandoms last name, so please don't kill me. He doesn't have a "real" last name apparently, so in here, he's Cato Hadley.)**

The tips of my ears turned red. "Uhhhh, ummm, errrrr," I said unintelligently.

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up." And then, before I could lose my courage again, I pulled her in and kissed her softly. Then, I let go.

"No," she muttered. "Don't stop." And we kissed again.

When we finally pulled apart, I knew it was time. I didn't care that we'd just met. This had to be fate. "Clove Sevina **(A/N: Again, sorry if that is wrong, going with what I could find ****)**, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" And I held my breath, waiting for her response.

"Cato, I'm— I'm speechless. Yes, yes I would love to. Thank you."

"Shut up, Clover." I winked at her.

And in response, she kissed me again.

(Delly's POV)

Peeta just broke up with me. And I bet that he was going back into the school to ask out that Katniss witch. **(A/N: If you prefer, use another word.) **And I was going to make sure that didn't happen.

"Ladies!" I called to Madge and Glimmer. "Come on."

**Well, I hope this satisfied your guys's Keeta and Clato needs for right now. **** If you enjoyed this chapter, please review, review, review! Also, let me know what you want to happen so I can try to make it happen for you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey guys! So sorry! It's been forever! School has really kept me busy! I'm going to try to update more often though, so please keep reading! And I'll try to make this chapter extra-long because you all waited so long!**** Happy early Halloween! What are you guys going to be? Comment in the reviews! I'm Alice from Alice in Wonderland and my friends are the Queen of Hearts, the Cheshire Cat, and the White Rabbit. **** )**

Chapter 8

(Delly's POV)

_Katniss needs to go._ Peeta, my true love, had just broken up with me. And now I'm pretty sure he was going to ask that witch Katniss out now. Why her? She's so ugly?

I stormed angrily through the school hallway, flanked by my loyal friends Madge and Glimmer. They're not even really my friends. They _think _they are, but they're not. They're just, other than myself of course, the two prettiest people I know. And I knew that having an attractive-looking clique would increase my social standing by a ton of points.

As much as I tried to ignore the thought of Peeta's and my recent breakup, I couldn't stop a knot from tightening in my stomach at the very thought of him. Tears sparked in the corners of my eyes. It's not that I actually liked Peeta, because I didn't. I mean, I liked him a little, but not a ton. But now, my popularity points would decrease by a ton. He's one of the most popular people in school! When I began going out with him, my popularity increased greatly. And now Katpiss, or whatever her name was, might end up being more popular than me! And that couldn't happen!

"Ladies!" I barked at Madge and Glimmer. "In here."

I strode into the bathroom with an air of confidence. (At least, I hoped it looked like that.) My two best "friends" followed me inside. I sat on the bathroom counter, dangling my smooth legs off the edge. Glim and Mad immediately sat on either side of me.

"Are you alright, Del?" Glimmer asked me softly.

"Yeah, that must've been so hard for you," Madge said, biting her lip nervously.

I whipped my head her way and glared at her. Then, I slapped her. Hard.

"OW!" She screamed. "What was that for, Delly?"

"It must've been hard… for _me?!" _I spit out angrily.

"I mean…" Madge stuttered. "He broke up with you."

"Madge Un-der-see." I said, enunciating her name slowly and carefully. "I do not get _embarrassed_. Or _pitied_. I'm the most popular girl in the school, and I intend to keep it that way, with or without Peeta by my side."

She nodded, her face frozen with fear.

And I thought about what I had said. My words stung my heart a little bit. I mean, I'd been with Peeta for a long time. I'd always taken him being there for advantage. I'd never really thought about life without him… it had never crossed my mind that _he'd _get tired of _me _before _I_ could get tired of _him_.

I looked up into the recently-cleaned mirror. I studied my perfect, pore-less, skin. I admired my silky blonde locks and my ice blue eyes, accented by mascara. I was perfect. I inhaled. And then exhaled.

"Let's move out ladies." In less than twenty minutes, I had overcome my shock of losing Peeta. And now I was going to go for the new guy: Cato. The only problem was that I think Glimmer had her emerald eyes set on him as well.

"Where are we going?" Madge asked meekly.

Glimmer raised one perfect eyebrow, asking the same question Madge had.

_To get Katpiss and the Not-so-lucky-Clover out of the way, _I thought. But I replied, "Shopping."

(Peeta's POV)

I walked bitterly back to my car. I had looked everywhere for Katniss, but she was nowhere to be found. _She must've left already, you dork,_ I thought ruefully.

"Peeta!" said the voice I'd been longing to hear, the one I was craving.

I whirled around. "Katniss?"

"There you are! I was talking to you, and you were there one second and gone the next." She laughed, a beautiful, tinkling sound.

I smiled fondly at her. "Sorry about that. I was talking to Delly."

Her smile faded. "Oh. Um, Peeta, I'd better be going." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Kat!" I yelled. _I couldn't wait. Now was the time. I needed to make my move._

"Yes, Peeta?" She walked uncertainly back towards me.

"Kat, the reason I talked with Delly is to break up with her. I really like you and I would love to have the honor of being your boyfriend."

Her mouth hung agape as she stared at me. Her gray eyes searched mine, asking if I was telling the truth. She tried to say something, but her voice seemed to fail her.

"So," I said as I walked towards her. I became blatantly aware of the fact that there was only inches between us now. "Will you, Katniss Everdeen, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She took a deep breath. _Please, Katniss, please._ Hours seemed to go by before she finally answered. "Peeta, yes. I'd be delighted to have you as my boyfriend." Her grey eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief.

I lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. I couldn't help myself. I felt like a young child in a candy store, carefree and in love with everything they saw. I couldn't get enough of Katniss in that moment.

"So, _girlfriend,_ do you want to go out tonight?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Depends where we're going," she answered, her tone teasing and playful.

"That's for me to decide and you to find out."

"Hmm, I guess I'll go. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

And at that, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. Honestly, I don't know how I could ever possibly be happier than I am right now.

(Katniss's POV)

I couldn't believe it. Peeta Mellark just asked me out. In the school parking lot. Just now. I was on cloud nine.

When I first began talking to him, I was so disappointed when he mentioned Delly. I thought for sure he was going to ask me out yet again. But then, when he said he'd broken up with her, my spirit soared. He was single and so was I. And for the first time, I honestly felt ready for a relationship.

He'd said, "Will you, Katniss Everdeen, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" That was all he'd said. But those words meant more to me than he… or anyone else could ever know.

As someone who had had such a terrible childhood, I'm not always the happiest. In fact, a lot of people consider me a downer. But nothing could compare to the rush of happiness and adrenaline that I got when he asked me to be his girlfriend. And then he asked me on a date. For tonight!

_Oh gosh, _I thought. _I'd better go home and get ready. _Wait, what? What just happened to me? I turned all girly in a matter of minutes! Oh well…

The only bad part about my new relationship is that now, Delly will be after me like never before. I know that she's never liked me, but it she finds out the fact that I pretty much _stole _her (ex) boyfriend on the _rebound_, she is going to DESPISE me. Yay.

But in the meantime, I'd better go text Annie, Jo, and Clove to tell them how I'm no longer a single pringle. Johanna's going to happy to hear that Gale's "back up for grabs". Not that I had ever really, you know, "grabbed" him.

(Gale's POV)

"AUUUUGH!" was what I woke up to. The nurse had just walked back into her office (where had she gone?) and discovered me unconscious on the floor. At first, she had thought I was dead.

Freakin Peeta. He was going to pay for what he'd done to me. How dare he break up mine and Kat's hot make-out session?!

I said goodbye to the nurse, ideas for revenge swirling in my head, and walked out of the office. I opened the door and bumped straight into Delly, Peeta's girlfriend. "Sorry about that, Delly," I muttered.

She nodded at me. "S'okay."

"So you put Katniss in the nurse's office, right?" I asked.

"Yep. She's trying to steal Peeta away from me. And it looks like she succeeded."

My blood ran cold through my veins. "What do you mean?"

Delly looked down, her face flushed in embarrassment. "I got dumped by Peeta about ten minutes ago," she muttered. "I think _Katpiss_ worked her 'charm' on him. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them are a thing by now."

I clenched my fists and set my jaw. I wasn't going to let that information get to me. I was going to win back Katniss from Bread-Boy, and that was final.

And I can tell you one thing. No matter what, I wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

**(A/N: Well guys, that's it. It was about 250+ more words than usual. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will include Cato and Clove and Finnick and Annie. How do you think Katniss's and Peeta's date will go? What do you think Gale's going to do about Katniss and Peeta? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!XXXXX**

**~dudefandoms~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for the wait. I'm really going to try harder to do longer, more often updates. Love you all. And thanks so much for the reviews! Here are cookies for all of you reviewers! (::) (::) (::)**

**Chapter 9**

**(Peeta's POV)**

I drove home carefully from school. I was thrilled that Katniss Everdeen had agreed to be _my _girlfriend. As I pulled into my driveway, thoughts of her filled my mind and I couldn't escape seeing her beautiful face whenever I closed my eyelids. "Oh boy," I said aloud. _I was deeper in with Katniss than I thought._

I quietly entered my house, making sure my abusive mother wasn't around. I didn't want my back whipped today, thank you very much. When I was satisfied she was not there, I went upstairs to my room.

Pulling my iPhone out of my pocket, I sat on my bed. I quickly dialed Finn's number, I knew it like the back of my hand.

"Hey Peet, what's up?" he asked when he picked up.

"You wouldn't believe it." I said, teasing him.

"What wouldn't I believe?" he asked, going along with my joke.

"You wouldn't believe that today after school I broke up with Delly and then asked Katniss out and she said yes and now we're dating and I don't even know what to do." **(A/N: I know that was a run-on sentence, it's just for the purpose of the story.)**

I could vividly imagine Finn's mouth dropping open and his eyes bulging out of his head. "No way," he replied.

"Yes way!"

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro."

"Thanks, Finnick." I paused for a second, thinking what to say. I decided to ask him a question of my own. "So, how are you and Annie doing?"

Now I could imagine Finnick glaring at me and going red in the face. He sighed. "Not a couple, that's for sure."

"Dude, just ask her out already!"

"But—" he began.

"Finn," I said, interrupting him. "it's so obvious that you guys like each other. Obvious to everyone… except you two!"

"No, no," he mumbled into the phone. "No way that she likes me."

But I wasn't about to give up on their relationship just yet. "Ask her by next Friday or I will tell her personally that you like her."

"Peeta!" Finn exclaimed, exasperated.

"Do it, waterboy." I said. "No 'buts' allowed."

"You suck, Peeta."

"Thanks, bro."

I heard muffled voices on Finnick's line and I waited for him to come back. "Peeta?"

"Yup?"

"I got to go help my mom with something. Call you later."

"Bye, Finn." I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed.

_Ring, ring!_ I looked down at the phone in my hand. The caller ID read "Katniss". Smiling, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Peeta?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I asked quickly, the smile fading from my face.

"It's Annie. She— she— she got hit by a car." Katniss broke down into tears.

"No," I muttered.

"Please, Peeta, call Finn. I'm at the hospital right now; doctors are checking her out now."

"Of course, love," I said mindlessly. Then, I mentally slapped myself in the head. Kat's best friend had just gotten hit by a car and I was trying to flirt with Katniss! I was an idiot.

Thankfully, Katniss didn't seem to mind. "Thanks, Peet." The line buzzed and she was gone.

I wiped away tears that were starting to gather in my eyes. I needed to get it together. _Poor Annie_, I thought. _She had done nothing to deserve this._ Hands shaking, I redialed Finnick's number and waited.

"Peeta?" Finnick answered, sounding frustrated. "Peeta, I told you. I'm bu—"

I interrupted him again. "Finnick, shut up."

"What's going on?" Finn's voice rose.

"It's Annie!" I managed to say. "She got hit by a car. Kat just called and told me to tell you. Annie is at the hospital; Kat is on her way now."

Finnick was silent.

"Please answer me, Finn."

"Be right over." His voice sounded scratchy and raw, as if he hadn't talked in a couple of days. But I knew he must've been miserable right now. The line clicked and he was gone.

I ran downstairs so that I could be ready as soon as he got here. Opening the door, I ran out into the sun and sat on the porch.

A car drove up. _Finnick_, I thought. I got up and went to get into the car when I realized something. This wasn't Finnick's car. And Finnick wasn't driving. Instead, my mom was behind the wheel.

She turned the ignition off and got out of the car. "What do you think you're doing, Peeta?" She asked me suspiciously.

Mom is a model-slash-baker-slash-mom. She never wanted to go into the bakery business, but my dad refused to do anything else. So, Mom became a model and Dad became a baker. It's okay that Mom doesn't help too much, though. Actually, I'm glad she's gone most of the time.

She tossed her dyed blonde locks over her shoulder and trained her ice blue eyes on me. "I asked you a question, mister."

"Mother, I'm going to see a friend in the hospital. She just got hit by a car."

"No." My mother flicked an imaginary piece of lint of her clothes.

"Excuse me?" I asked, startled.

"I said 'no'; you're not going to that stupid hospital to see your stupid friend."

I was done with her. Refusing to let Annie be punished for my mother's cruel ways, I replied with, "I'm going no matter what you think."

My mom just smiled at me. Then she turned and walked towards the house.

Finn's car pulled up then, and I stalked down my driveway and hopped into his car. Finnick was rich. Although he usually caught a ride with me, he had his own car, a convertible. His parents were both ultra-famous actors and weren't home that often. But they always made sure he had more than what he needed. WAY more.

Finnick sped all the way down the freeway until he saw the hospital. Then, silently, he exited the freeway and drove through service streets the rest of the way.

When the two of us got to the hospital, we walked straight in. I saw Katniss sitting tentatively in one of the chairs in the corner. "Peeta, you came." She threw her arms around me and cried onto my shoulder.

Finnick checked in for himself and me. Then, the three of us sat down. Katniss gave Finnick a giant hug today. "She'll be okay," Kat said.

But I saw how unsure she was of her words.

After what seemed like a millennia, the nurse called the three of us in. "Please don't freak out," she instructed us emotionlessly. "She isn't in a good condition right now, and any sign of fear decreases her odds.

_Her odds._ I couldn't believe this was Annie Cresta's state of being right now.

I vowed then and there that no matter what happens, I'll never take life for granted. Ever again.

**(Annie's POV)**

As I walked to Finnick's house, it never occurred to me that a car would hit me. In fact, I didn't even see it coming. It just… came. And _BAM!_ Just like that, my whole world was changed.

I struggled with myself. I wanted to wake up. I _needed _to wake up. I heard people walk into the room. I heard Kat's voice. And Peeta's. And Finnick's.

Ahh, Finnick. The most beautifully handsome, sweet, amazing, hilarious person I have ever met… and probably will _ever _meet. In fact, I fell head over heels for him the first time I saw him. He's the kind of person that all the boys want to be. And the kind of person that all the girls want. And I was one of those girls.

I was transported back to reality when I heard him say my name. "Annie," he whispered to me. "Please wake up. I need you." His last words were so quiet that I could barely hear them, but I guess that was the point. And besides, no one knew that I could actually hear them.

I tried to pull my eyelids open. But pain seared through my body as if someone had could me in half. I heard a couple gasps as I shifted and rolled uncontrollably in my small bed.

No one knew of my struggles to wake. Or how much I wanted to sit up and kiss Finnick right on his beautiful lips.

I heard someone else sit beside me. "Annie, it's me. Your bestfriend. Please wake up. I need you here, Ann. I love you." Kat's voice was muffled and I could tell she was crying.

She grabbed my limp hand and held it tight. I wanted to sit up and hug her, to thank her, just to be with her, but my body and brain refused.

I think I heard Johanna. And maybe even Cato and Clove. I hoped they realized that I was listening to them and that I loved them so much for being by my side. All of them. It meant so much to me.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what will happen to me when I wake up… if I _ever _wake up. I could be paralyzed, lose my ability to speak, lose my memory, my entire brain capacity, etc. The list goes on and on. If I were capable of crying, I would have bawled a river by now. My tether to life apparently stayed strong, but I couldn't budge my body or my eyelids. This wasn't right. I didn't like this feeling. I just felt— I felt… useless. And there was nothing I could do about it except to keep trying to wake up and hope to God that I succeed.

**(Delly's POV)**

Katniss was going to be so sorry she ever messed with me. Right now, no one knows who hit their precious little Annie with a car. Maybe they'll find out, maybe they won't, but as of now, I'm in the clear. And this was only the beginning. Gale and I had so much more planned for their little group of friends.

And we had one clear result.

Gale's Goal: to date that rotten, ugly, annoying, Katpiss girl.

My Goal: to get Peeta back as my boyfriend and to get to the top of the social pyramid.

So I guess this is a game. And I'm going to play until I win. Because I do know one thing. I, Delly, never EVER lose.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the Annie thing. MWAHHAHA I'm so evil. But it's okay. All authors are evil. Katniss's and Peeta's date should be soon, depending on how this story plays out.**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**XXX,**

**Dudefandoms**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, I'm updating again. YAY! I just want to give a shoutout to partymouse. They've reviewed after each and every chapter and I'm so thankful for their endless support. Please review you guys! It helps to motivate me.**

**Okay, I'm really mad right now. I typed this whole chapter up and then my laptop crashed and it all deleted. So please, please give me a review and let me know your thoughts. Cause I'm really sad right now. **** Oh, and this chapter will include mostly Clove POV because I kind of got carried away while I was writing. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**(Clove's POV)**

I sat on a bench at the park across the street from my house. I was deep in thought. It was so amazing to me how, in a matter of a couple days I had gone from being bullied and having no friends to having not only friends, but a boyfriend as well. I was completely in shock. I, Clove Sevina, had friends. And not only friends, but a _boyfriend_ as well!

Cato Hadley. That's my boyfriend. I haven't known him for very long at all, but he's perfect. He has blonde hair, cerulean eyes, tanned skin, and rock-hard abs and muscles. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he was an Abercrombie model. He was nice to me when no one else was. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I might've committed suicide. My life was so far down-in-the-dumps, and he rescued me from that. Whether we stay together forever or not, I know one thing. I will be _eternally _grateful for his kindness.

_Beep! _The text-tone on my phone interrupted my Cato daydream. I smiled as I picked up my iPhone. Lately, my phone was beeping often, and I couldn't be happier. Before about a week ago, I would never have one single text, call, or anything! I didn't even know why I had a phone. I never needed it. But now that I have some friends, I've actually kind of gotten used to texting and conversing with people via cellphone. It's such a big change from my old life that sometimes I have to pinch myself in order to remember that it's actually my reality.

I clicked on the green "messages" app and opened my text. It was from Katniss. "_Clove, please come to Panem Hospital. It's urgent. Annie has gotten hit by a car and is in a coma. They don't know what will happen to her. Please pray for her."_

I gasped as I read the message for a second time. Then for a third. After I realized that it wasn't some cruel joke, I got up and jumped into my car. I sped all the way to Panem Hospital. When I finally arrived, after what seemed like forever, I parked and ran straight in.

The hospital had a sickly clean smell that tickled my nostrils. "Who are you here for, miss?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm Clove Sevina. I'm here for Annie Cresta… the girl who got hit by a car." My voice wavered a little at that part.

The receptionist (her nametag read Eliza) looked up at me with sympathy. "Alright, dear, you're on the list. I'll page someone to come get you. In the meantime, please wait here." She motioned towards the chairs.

My legs shaking, I sat down. "Hey," said a soft voice.

"Cato?" I asked in disbelief, looking up at my boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Finnick asked me to come. He said you— er, Annie, will need my support."

"I'm glad you're here," I whispered.

I looked up at him, my brown eyes meeting his blue ones, and he leaned towards me.

_Don't kiss me please. Not here, not now. It wouldn't be right. _

But apparently, his intentions were different. His muscled arms held me tightly as I cried. I melted into him, sobs wracking my body. "There, there," he whispered. "it's okay. Annie is strong, she will be alright."

"Clove Sevina? Cato Hadley? You may go back there now." I looked up to see a nurse waiting for us.

Cato got up and held his hand out for me. I gratefully took it and he squeezed it softly. We followed the nurse.

"Alright, as you may or may not know, Annie is in critical condition. She may be able to hear and feel us, so please don't freak out. Any sign of sadness that she picks up will make it harder for her to wake," the nurse said, leading us down the hallway.

Cato and I nodded our heads in unison. "Yes, ma'am."

"Here it is," the nurse said softly.

"Thank you," Cato said softly, nodding to her.

She gave us a small smile, and with that, we walked in.

I gave a small, almost inaudible gasp at the sight of Annie. She was lying on a typical hospital cot. IVs and needles were stuck in her body in multiple places. Her tangled red hair was spread behind her on the white pillows. Her emerald-green, sparkling eyes were taped closed. And her pale skin was even paler than normal. She looked like an absolutely stunning corpse. And it scared the living daylights out of me. I reminded myself she was still alive, that she would make it.

Cato squeezed my hand again and I looked up at him, giving him a small smile. I looked around the small room. I saw Katniss, her grey eyes rimmed red from crying. Peeta stood near her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered consoling words in her ear. Johanna sat alone in the corner, her face in her hands, sobs wracking her strong body. I had never ever seen Johanna cry. Finnick sat in a chair beside Annie's bed, crying his eyes out. _I knew he had feelings for her. _On the other side of Annie's bed sat a couple that must've been her parents. The woman had the same shiny-red hair color as Annie's, but her eyes were blue. The man had salt and pepper hair with the same emerald eyes as Annie's. The man had his arm around the woman as she cried unstoppably. His eyes were teary too, dulling his emerald-colored sparkle.

My heart melted and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Poor Annie. And all these people, I knew then and there that I loved them. I really did. I could see that they truly cared about Annie. They weren't the typical popular kids, and I was so grateful to them for overturning that stereotype.

When Finn finally got up, I sat down in his place to say hello to Annie. "Annie, it's me, Clove." I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "I'm here for you no matter what, and I know we're not that close, but when you wake up, we are going to become great friends. I'm sure of it," I whispered to her as I covered her pale, cold hand with my own.

Then, I silently got up. It was Cato's turn.

I walked over to where Johanna was and I sat next to her. I tentatively put my arm around her and hugged her softly, trying to stop the sobs from overcoming her. Eventually, she stopped crying and looked up at me with her watery dark-brown eyes. "You're a good egg," she whispered. Then she hugged me back and we both cried together.

**(Gale's POV)**

They're all going to pay. Wait, who am I kidding… they _ARE _paying. That girl, Annie? Yeah, she's in the hospital right now in a coma. Delly hit her with her car. That completes step one of the plan.

Okay, I do feel a little bit bad. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Annie. She's sweet and kind to everyone. She doesn't deserve that. But, Delly says that this will help break down Katniss. And when Katniss is broken down, I can help comfort her. Then, I will make a move and get Katniss to date me. We were meant to be. Everyone knows it. And after Kat and I are dating, Delly can get Peeta back.

You see, Delly realized that I want Katniss. She suggested that we work together so we can both get what we want. She said she would plan out everything, that all I would have to do is help her out. Besides, all she wanted was Peeta. And that rat was trying to steal my Katniss. How could I not take Delly up on her offer?

I smiled as I sat in my room thinking about this all. Just wait until step 2 of the plan was put into action. Sooner or later, I would have everything I needed… and that everything was Katniss. I turned on my phone and dialed Delly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, it's Gale."

"Yes, I know it's you, stupid. I have caller ID, you know."

"Oh, oops."

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice filled with boredom.

"When do we put step 2 into play?" I asked.

She giggled. "Soon, don't worry. I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

And then we laughed together. Loudly. My life was finally coming together.

**Yikes! So Delly and Gale have teamed up! What will that mean for the rest of the gang? Please review! Reviews are seriously appreciated.**

**If you are enjoying the story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review saying "plus one". Then I will add it to my Reader Enjoyment Level Total (RELT) which will be on my profile. Please do it! I'll love you forever. Thanks!**

**XXX,**

**dudefandoms**


End file.
